secret of the seventh element
by shadica225
Summary: we all know the elements of harmony and their power...what if there was a seventh element of harmony? two worlds connect, an old villan returns, and a long kept secret is revealed. Celestia never expected THIS to happen... WARNINGS: intense fighting scenes and slight language *READ UPDATE- IT'S BEING CONTINUED AGAIN!*
1. princesses abducted

Equestria, the kingdom rule by princess celestia and princess luna, was a land where ponies, unicorns, and pegasi all live in harmony, peace, and more importantly, friendship.

Also in equestria were the Elements of Harmony. What are they, you may ask? Well, they are six elements that represent friendship: honesty, loyalty, kindness, laughter, generosity, and magic. Not to mention they are the source of unbelievable power. They are always kept under protection from evil…

Until now.

In the palace where the elements were kept under safe protection, two unicorns/pegasi stood in front of the stone stand where the elements were protected by a magic barrier.

One was a brilliant white color, and her mane and tail were in colors of light blue, sea green, and a light pink. On her neck was a gold neckalace with a purple gem on it, along with a golden crown with the same kind of gem on it on her head, with a gold pattern on her hooves. On her flank was a cutie mark of the sun, (a cutie mark, by the way, is a mark on a ponies', unicorn's, or pegasi's flank that represents them) while her wings and horn were white also. This was none other than princess celestia.

Next to celestia, was a shorter unicorn/pegasus, who was a faint dark blue, while her mane and tail were glittering a midnight blue. She had a neckalace and crown also, except hers were black, and her neckalace had the carving of a white moon. Her hooves has a light blue pattern on them, while her wings and horn were a faint dark blue like the rest of her. Her cutie mark was that of the white moon. This was princess luna, celestia's younger sister.

"the elements of harmony seem to be doing just fine." Luna said, her teal eyes set on the six elements.

Celestia nodded. "yes. We should head back to the castle now. Come, luna."

The sisters turned and started to walk off, but both stopped when a voice stopped them.

"I'm afraid you won't be heading back to your castle…"

"wha-? Who's there?" celestia demanded, her and luna looking around for the source of the voice.

"look in front of you. In the shadows."

Luna and celestia did so, looking in the shadows of the hall in front of them. In the shadows, a pair of lime green eyes could be seen, staring at the sisters.

"who are you? And why are you here?" luna exclaimed.

"who I am is none of your concern yet." The person in the shadows answered. "as for why I am here…I am here because of my plan."

"plan? What plan?" celestia asked, her tone no-nonsense, while her light violet eyes glistened with distrust at this stranger.

"you'll find out…in time, my dear." The stranger answered. His tone was…..sick, the tone to his voice dripping with malice. His lime green eyes glowed with evil mischief. "now, correct me if I'm wrong…..but you are princess celestia, ruler of equestria, right? And next to you, that is your sister, princess luna?"

To say princess celestia was shocked at the fact this stranger knew her and her sister so well would be an understatement, yet she kept a level face. "yes. Why do you ask?"

"you have something I want." The man answered.

"what could you possibly want from us?" luna asked, also keeping a straight face. Luna was slowly backing away, heading for the stand where the elements of harmony were. Hidden on the side of the stand was a button, which would set off an alarm, summoning the royal guards.

"don't play stupid with me, princesses. I know all about your little 'elements of harmony'…..and their great power." The man replied.

"what….how…how do you…..?" celestia sputtered, a shocked look spreading on her face upon hearing this.

"you may know about the elements of harmony, but whatever you want with them-" luna began as she pressed her hoof on the hidden button on the stand, setting of the alarm as red lights flashed and sirens blared, "-you won't be getting them. As we speak, the royal guards are now heading here and will take you into custody."

The lime green eyes never moved from staring at the two as the alarm went off, his body still hidden in the shadows. He remained silent for a bit before breaking off into evil laughter. "that's where you're wrong, princess luna."

From where the man was, a blue portal opened up next to him, a slight sucking force to it. then, luna and celestia were surrounded in a pink-like energy barrier.

Celestia reacted instantly, her horn glowing before sending a blast of magic against the barrier trapping her and her sister. It failed, and merely bounced off and hit celestia instead. Celestia screamed with pain as the magic hit her, and rocked her body to the core with pain.

Luna could only watch in horror as her older sister fell to the ground, weakened from the blast of magic. "celestia!" luna shrieked as she looked at her sister's body on the ground. The faint rise and fall of her sides showed celestia was still alive, but unconscious.

The barrier protecting the elements vanished, and the elements floated to the man in the shadows.

The male laughed with triumph, his eyes staring at celestia and luna. "finally! The elements of harmony are mine! With their power, I can have my revenge!"

"what…..what do you plan to do….?" Luna stammered, staring at the figure with fear.

"like I said, you will find out…..in time." The man answered.

The barrier surrounding luna and celestia vanished, and the two were then being sucked into the portal next to the stanger. Luna tried to get a foothold on the ground and keep her sister on the ground with her, but she lost her grip on celestia's unconscious form. Celestia was then sucked into the portal, luna watching her horror.

"CELESTIA!" she screamed in horror. She slipped from her grip on the ground and was soon sucked into the portal as well, screaming for help the entire time.

"now that I have the princesses and the elements of harmony, I can begin my plan. Now, time to head back to his base….." the man in the shadows said as he soon flew into the portal himself, clutching the elements with him.

However, the royal guards had arrived just as luna was sucked into the portal and heard what the man in the shadows has said about his possession of the elements of harmony.

They tried to catch him, but were too late as the man jumped through the portal, the portal closing up behind him.

"damn! The man has princess luna- and possibly princess celestia- captured! Not to mention he has possession of all of the elements of harmony!" one guard growled.

"even so, we need to do whatever we can to get them back." Another royal guard continued. "and I think I know just the ponies who can do just that."


	2. request for help

time for some reviewer replies!

Wolvmbm: glad to see you're enjoying the story so far. :)

Shadowwyng: i know how you feel. i finish stories really fast, too. but it's good to see you like this story. (and it's alright about the spelling fails)

o0o

It was the next day in ponyville, and all seemed peaceful in Twilight's library as she was studying over a spellbook- nothing out of the ordinary.

Twilight was a student of Celestia, and a unicorn. She was a light shade of purple, and her mane was a dark shade of purple, with some pink and a lighter purple as well. her cutie mark resembled a pink star with sparkles around it, and her horn was a light shade of purple like her body was.

She was deep in her studying, so you could imagine her annoyance when a knock on her front door interrupted her studying.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she huffed as she walked to the door and answered it. she stumbled back a bit when she saw two royal guards standing out front her door.

"Miss Twilight, we have some urgent business to discuss with you." One royal guard said.

"o-oh, please, come in." Twilight said as she stepped aside, letting the two royal guards walk in. "so, what is this important business you want to speak with me about?" she asked as she closed the door and walked over to them.

"ah, yes. Well, last night, princess Celestia and princess Luna were kidnapped by some strange man." The second royal guard began.

"princess Celestia and princess Luna were KIDNAPPED?!" Twilight exclaimed in shock.

The first royal guard nodded. "unfortunately, yes. They were taken through some portal created by the strange man. He also has possession of the elements of harmony."

"he….he WHAT?!" at this, Twilight couldn't take it anymore. "why didn't you stop this stranger?!"

"you think we DIDN'T try?!" the second royal guard snapped. "he escaped before we even had a CHANCE! You think we WANTED this to happen?! news flash, little foal: we DIDN'T want this to happen!"

"hey hey, take it easy, Ryan!" the first royal guard said, placing his hooves on the second guard's shoulders.

"but Jason, she-"

"she is just as shocked as we are." The first royal guard assured. "we need to focus on rescuing Luna and Celestia."

Ryan sighed, his anger vanishing just as quick as it had appeared. "you're right."

Twilight's anger also disappeared, the expression in her violet eyes filled with understanding instead. "anyhow…..please, go on."

"right. He escaped the same way Luna and Celestia were kidnapped- through the portal he created. He was hidden in the shadows, so we didn't see him too well…all we could see were his lime green eyes…..and we heard him talk." Jason continued.

"really? What did he say?" Twilight asked.

"he said something about how his revenge was complete now that he had the elements. Then he said something about heading to a base…." Ryan replied.

"a base? By the sounds of that, he's probably working with someone on this 'plan' of his." Twilight continued, her mind whirling with possibilities.

"yes. We also managed to have some of our scientists trace where the portal was headed to." Jason added.

Now THIS had caught Twilight's attention. "you did? where did it go?"

"it's headed to some place called…..'earth'. "it's also sometimes called 'mobius'." Jason continued, shrugging.

"earth…." Twilight mumbled, hoping to see if the name was in any of her old researches. She knew of earth ponies, but she never knew of a world called earth….."i…I've never heard of this place…."

"we think we might know why you haven't." Ryan cut in. " 'earth'…..is actually a different world."

000

Long after the two royal guards left, Twilight was still pacing in her library, deep in thought.

'_how could that portal have led to an entire different world?!' _she thought to herself as she continued to pace the floor. _'I'll have to do more research and see if I can find out what's going on.'_

Walking to a bookshelf, Twilight's horn glowed as she used her levitation powers to pull a book out from the shelf. Making sure the book would stay floating in the air in front of her, Twilight began her research, hoping to find out anything about this situation.

And if she could fix it or not.

000

Princess Luna slowly awoke, her vision blurry at first, but as she became more aware of her surroundings, her vision slowly became more and more clear.

A lab. She could tell she was in some sort of lab.

Standing fully, she also saw she was in a glass cell of some sort. Looking around, her heart dropped when she saw a second glass cell, with princess Celestia's unconscious form slumped in on the cell floor.

"so…you're awake….."

Luna turned her head to where she heard the voice, and saw the familiar lime green eyes of the stranger that captured her and her sister, staring at her in the shadows.

"it's you….wh-what do you want with us…..?" Luna asked, her voice quivering with fear without her meaning to.

"oh, it's not what I want…..it's what HE wants…." The stranger replied, his eyes looking off to the side.

Luna turned to where the stranger was looking and saw what looked like a flying pod of some sort. Sitting in the pod was a human man wearing a red coat with some white and a bit of god on it, and wearing a pair of dark blue glasses of some kind, covering his eyes. Not to mention this new stranger had a large redish-brown mustache and a pair of grey goggles resting on his head.

"ah, so you're princess Luna." The man in the flying pod said, hovering a bit closer to Luna's glass cell she was in. Luna slowly inched away from where the man was, leaning against the back wall.

"please…..l-leave me and my sister alone….." she stammered softly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I, the great , has some big plans involving you and your sister! Not to mention those little 'elements of harmony' of yours!" the man continued.

"the elements of harmony…..what…..what have you done to them?...where…..where are they…..?"

Luna, shocked at hearing the new voice, turned to see Celestia slowly standing up, having just regained her consciousness.

"my my, awake now, aren't we princess Celestia?" Eggman mocked, slightly turning to Celestia. "don't worry. I have your precious 'elements of harmony' kept locked away and safe."

"what could you possibly want with them?" Celestia demanded.

"you don't seem to understand, do you? I need their power….to help me rule the world! Once I have their power, and you and your sister's power, I can finally rule the world and get rid of that blue pest!" Eggman gloated, before hovering out of the room in his pod, the stranger with green eyes following him.

"he wishes to rule the world….?!" Luna gasped, her teal eyes wide with fear when she faced her sister.

"with the elements of harmony, it's possible he'll be able to do just so." Celestia said. "I just hope someone will be able to rise up and defeat ."

o0o

now, for some notes:

the royal guards. i gave them names because i thought it would add a nice touch. if you don't like the names, deal with it. this is probably the only time they appear, anyway.

earth. i said it's called earth or mobius in the story because in the comics it's named mobius, but in the games (like SA2), it's called earth. just to clarify, this is set in the sonic GAME universe. so there won't be archie characters or things like that in this story.

the mystery stranger. now, if i told you, it'd spoil the whole story, wouldn't it? :3 all i can say is that he is in fact a villain from the sonic games. you'll find out who he is later on in the story.

also, a quick question: because this is a seperate story in a seperate universe from all of my other stories, sonic and jess aren't dating. would you want jess to be in this story? if she would be in this, the two are going to end up together by the end of the story.


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

i know a lot of you enjoy this story. however, i...i just can't put it up here on fanfiction anymore. i just can't.

i won't be deleting this story from here, and i do plan to continue it- ON MY DEVIANT ART PROFILE.

so, for all of my wonderful followers for this story, or those of you wanting to read more, please visit my profile here and click the link to my dA page and read the story there.

thank you, and...i'm sorry.


	4. NEW UPDATE

as you all know, this story has been discontinued on here. so it's been dead, to say the least.

but i've been thinking. and you know what?

i'm bringing it back to life.

i discontinued it last time because i was going through a lot, but i've decided to stop being a drama queen and keep posting more of this story.

so, expect this to come back to life soon. very soon.


	5. help from friends

Twilight sighed, closing the book in front of her. She had been researching for a while now, and had still come up with no results. She was starting to wonder if she would ever find out what-

Twilight jumped a bit when she heard knocking on her door. _'who could be here now…?'_ she wondered as she walked over to the door and answered it.

Opening her front door, she saw five other ponies standing there waiting for her. One was a pink pony with a pink mane and tail and light blue eyes, while her cutie mark was of three balloons. This pony was known as Pinkie Pie to her friends.

The second, who was named Applejack, was a light orange color with a yellow mane and tail, her mane and tail in a red ponytail at the tip. She had green eyes and wore a western hat, while her cutie mark was of three apples.

The third, Rarity, was a pure white color, her mane and tail purple. She had royal blue eyes, a cutie mark of three diamonds, and a white horn, what with her being a unicorn.

The fourth was a Pegasus names Fluttershy. She had a light pink mane and tail, and her body and wings were yellow in color. Her eyes were a light teal, and her cutie mark was that of three butterflies.

The fifth and last pony was a Pegasus, her body and wings a cyan color. Her mane and hair were- surprisingly- all the colors of the rainbow, and her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt, while her eyes were a primrose color. Her name was Rainbow Dash.

"hey guys." Twilight greeted, letting them inside. "why are you all here?"

"what? We can't pay a visit to our friend?" Applejack teased.

"you can, but I'm pretty busy right now." Twilight answered. "Spike!" she called out.

Poking his head out from his small basket he slept in, Spike- who was a purple baby dragon- looked over at twilight and yawned.

"what is it, Twilight?" Spike asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I need you to find me another book for my research. Preferably something to do with inter-dimensional traveling." Twilight answered.

As Spike got up to find what Twilight was looking for, her friends gave her a confused look.

"inter-what? What do you need a book on that for?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight explained to her friends about the kidnapping of princess Celestia and Luna, not to mention the theft of the elements of harmony.

"oh dear! Whatever shall we do?" Rarity wondered aloud, worry clouding her features.

"that's why I've been researching on things to do with other worlds and inter-dimensional travel." Twilight continued. "if I find out more on how the man created that portal, I may be able to create one similar to the one he made, so that I can go and rescue Celestia and Luna and retrieve the elements of harmony."

"if you're gonna do that, we're comin' with you!" Applejack stated. "after all, friends stick together, right? We'll help ya 'till the end, Twilight."

Twilight was a bit hesitant at this, not wanting to risk putting the others in danger. But she knew there was no point in arguing against their choice, knowing they would only want to accompany her more.

"alright." Twilight nodded.

"here ya go, Twilight." Spike said, walking over to Twilight with a book in his hands.

"thanks, Spike." She said, opening the book in front of her. Skimming through some pages, she came to a page and stopped, reading over it carefully. "hmm…"

"did ya find somethin'?" Applejack asked twilight.

"I don't know…" Twilight answered honestly. "it says something about 'chaos emeralds'…"

"chaos emeralds? What are those?" Pinkie Pie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"it says, 'seven powerful emeralds, known as the chaos emeralds, each have great quantities of power. Their power is mysterious, each of the emeralds able to turn thoughts or feelings into power. Another powerful emerald, known as the master emerald, is able to control the powerful energies swirling in the seven emeralds. When all seven emeralds are collected, it is said a miracle is supposed to occur, and all of the energy from each of the emeralds gather together, causing what is known as chaos control. Chaos control can have enough power to allow inter-dimensional traveling, and can range from traveling from planet to planet, to as far as traveling to different universes.'" Twilight replied, reading word-for-word from the book set in front of her.

"so, if we found these 'chaos emeralds', we'd be able to go where princess Celestia and princess Luna are and save them and the elements of harmony?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"it seems that way." Twilight answered, closing the book.

"well, we better start lookin' for them, then." Applejack continued.

Pinkie Pie gasped after that, a huge grin spreading on her face. "a treasure hunt! This'll be fun!" she shouted before dashing out the front door almost too fast from her friends to notice.

000

Back at eggman's base, the mysterious figure with the green eyes was walking down the shadowy halls of the base.

"finally…..all of the pieces have fallen into place. Even that old fool of a doctor doesn't have a clue of my plan…soon, I will have my revenge on all of them…..every last one of them….." he murmured to himself.

He stopped walking once he had walked outside into the early morning light.

If one were to walk by, they would've mistaken this person as shadow. He was almost exactly the same- same up-turned quills, same black fur, same gloves and shoes- he even had the same inhibitor rings on his wrists and ankles as shadow did.

However, this person has grey-ish silver streaks instead of the ruby red shadow had, and this person's eyes were a piercing lime green.

"get ready, fools…mephiles has returned."

000

_notes: yeah it's mephiles. i revealed it. stop flaming me, damn it. i'm sick of it._

_next chapter we'll get some sonic, i swear! XD_


End file.
